


resi short fics

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, i wanted to back these up somewhere in case someone wants to read them, this is just a comp of requests from my tumblr which i’m deleting so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i’m deleting my writing tumblr so i wanted to put these on here :) hope u enjoy
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira & Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield & Claire Redfield, Claire Redfield & Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy & Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. claire & chris in vegas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘ The pope walks in and demands a Chris and Claire bonding moment indulgence’ - requested by @newtcookie

“Vegas.”

Chris nearly recoiled at the sound of his sister’s voice. Okay, _maybe_ Vegas wasn’t the best ‘sorry-you-almost-got-brutally-murdered-by-bioterrorists-twice’ present, but Chris never claimed to be good at giving presents. 

“Viva Las Vegas, baby!” He threw his hands up, and Claire scoffed.

“You’re insufferable.” Claire crossed her arms in a signature _angry little sister_ fashion. Chris slowly inched over her shoulder in the way he was certain would piss her off. She rolled her eyes. “Chris, stop it. You’re being so annoying.”

“I’ll give you 500 bucks.” 

“Huh?!” Claire whipped around, eyes sparkling like a damn cartoon character. Chris burst out laughing. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t spend it all at once. I wanna hit the slot machines so don’t wander off, either.” It was Chris’ turn to roll his eyes, still smiling as he pulled out his wallet. Technically, there was a thousand dollars in there for her. But not all at once. She was a responsible girl, but he didn’t want a debt on his hands, either. 

“Thanks, Chris.” Claire slid the money into the breast pocket of her _Let Me Live_ vest. “And.. thanks for bringing me. Even though it was just ‘cause you wanted to come.”

“Aw, c’mon. You know me too well.”


	2. jill & leon in the bar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘ djdjjd i’ve had a shitty day. could you maybe do a short ficlet with leon and jill meeting, maybe becoming friends? i need their friendship in my life :3’ - requested by @bi-sukis

“You were in Raccoon City.” The woman’s voice was crystal clear, like sunlight shining through ocean water. At least, that was Leon’s first thought.

“That’s one hell of a way to introduce yourself.” He sneered, with no real malice behind it, and turned back to his rum. Chris and Claire had cancelled on him (again), and now he just wanted to drink alone. The past year and a half it felt like that’s all he’d knew how to do. She took a seat across from him.

“I’m Jill. Thought I’d keep you company.” Jill was a name he’d heard many times before, now with a person to match. Adorned in a long sleeve blue shirt and tasteful jewelry, with her short brown hair slicked back behind her ears. She looked strong— Leon wouldn’t expect anything less. According to Claire and Chris, Jill had survived Raccoon too. Survived worse than he. Leon gave an aloof smile. “You want a refill of that drink?”

“If you’re buying? Sign me up.” Leon was always, _always_ ready for free drinks. These days, no one ever offered. Jill obliged, ordering a Sierra Nevada for herself— good taste, then. Not that Leon cared for beer the way he did for liquor. “So, what made you really want to drink with me?”

“Can’t I make a new friend?” His question had clearly thrown Jill off for a moment. She had narrowed her eyes, keeping them hard on Leon, before softening. As if to stall, she took a drink of her beer. “I heard… I heard you killed a tyrant.”

Leon paused.

“I did.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Why the hell would I—“

“I’ve killed two.” Leon’s eyes shot up to hers, the piercing blue sending a shiver down his spine. She wasn’t lying. Not with that look. Slowly, he relaxed back into his seat, swirling the rum around in his glass. “Will you tell me about yours?”

“Yeah,” Leon looked back to his drink. “Only if you tell me about yours.”

“I figured you’d ask.” Jill took another drink of beer, a wry smile working its way onto her lips. “So, it started in the Arklay Mountains…”


	3. jill & claire first meet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘ A Jill and Claire bonding moment before everything kicked off in raccoon city and maybe she was just visiting Chris for a weekend or something? Idk I need more of their friendship in my life’ - requested by @lace-covered-loser

“Hey, you’re Chris’ sister, right?”

The voice at Claire’s door nearly made her turn pink. She shot up out of her neon pink desk chair (tacky, she knew, but she’d had it since she was 12 and if it worked, it worked) and shoved her journal behind her back. _Best behavior,_ Chris had said, _all of my friends are here, and that includes my boss._ Claire certainly wasn’t going to mess up, if she could help it.

The woman who stood in the doorway was younger and prettier than she’d expected. She was tall, poised, with short hair. Claire puffed her cheeks out; she wished she could pull off a look like that.

“Yeah, hi! I’m— uhm, I’m Claire.” Claire not-so-inconspicuously slid her private journal onto the seat of her chair. She almost cringed at how ‘younger sister’ she must have looked right then— this lady just radiated cool girl energy. She couldn’t help it!

“I’m Jill. He’s told me a lot about you.” Jill flashed a grin. “Good things, don’t worry.”

“Oh! Well, Chris told me a lot about you, too. He, uh, he said you’re pretty awesome.” Claire cringed outwardly this time, and Jill let out a bellow of a laugh. She gestured for Claire to follow her out of her (embarrassingly, clearly 17 year old) bedroom.

“We’re gonna go play mini-golf. Chris sent me up to grab you.” A _tube top_ to play _mini-golf?_ Okay, this was certifiably the coolest chick Claire had ever met. Mini-golf with the boss, though? Yeesh. Chris must have had a real thing for that guy. “We’re gonna do teams. Us against the guys, whaddya say?”

“Yeah, sounds great!” Claire rushed to grab her jacket from her closet hanger. Jill leaned in to grab a look at the back and smiled; if Jill knew Made in Heaven was a Redfield classic, then she must have really liked Chris. “What’s Chris’ deal with your boss, anyway?”

“Oh, funny story about those two.” Jill jangled the car keys in her hand. “I’m driving. I’ll tell you on the way.”


	4. jill & carlos back home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘ so, maybe, jill meeting up with carlos, like post-re5?’ - requested by @bi-sukis

She’d reconnected with Chris, with Claire, with Leon— who cracked a joke about their scars no doubt to make her smile, but all she wanted to do when he said it was run home and hide. It was another thing Wesker had taken from her, and even in death, one he would continue to take. If he were even dead, the voice in the back of her head reminded. She hushed it away.

“You still with me, Jill?” A light tug to her long hair pulled Jill back into reality. Carlos sat beside her, that ridiculous smile of his still etched into his face. “You were gone for a sec.”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Jill nestled back into her couch. It was a feeling she’d missed, deeply, while under Wesker’s control. The device and experimentation had kept her awake for weeks at a time, always on her feet in those ridiculous heels. Wearing an all too baggy band tee was a blessing compared to the thick latex of her battle suit.

Carlos hadn’t asked her about it. Chris, Claire, Leon, hell, everyone had. She supposed it was only natural. Three years was a long time. Too long. Jill had relived it every day since she started rehab, since her higher ups made her spill everything, hours and hours of borderline interrogation that made her wish Chris had killed her instead. And there was Carlos, just clicking through Netflix without a care in the world (with his hair cut short. She lamented that loss deeply).

“So, what do you wanna watch? The Walking Dead?”

“I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.” Her mouth cracked into a grin as she chucked a cushion at his head with devastating accuracy. Beer sloshed out of the bottle Carlos held in his free hand and onto his sweatpants.

“Aw, c’mon. I was coming up with lines for three years, you gotta let me use a few!”

“Oh God, I don’t even want to know.”


	5. claire & leon in the bedroom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘ Its me again requesting Cleon from the Cleon master: “I haven’t been okay for a long time.” + “The government didn’t give me a choice.”’ - requested by @lace-covered-loser

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Leon sounded worried. Not that Claire blamed him; she’d been gone for upwards of nine months (give or take a little time for physical recovery. She hadn’t even gotten over Raccoon. This was a whole other ballpark). She let her eyes trail up his bare chest and the all-too-fresh scars that had made their mark on his body. Claire was no stranger to them either.

“I haven’t been okay for a long time.” Leon laughed at that, a tinge of bitterness at the edges, as he opened the balcony doors. Claire took no offense, only watching and memorizing anything of him that she could. Life was too short; Steve’s face flashed through her mind, and she grimaced. Not the best thing to imagine in the afterglow. In a practiced motion, Leon slid a blue container from his discarded jeans pocket, popping it open and pulling out a gas station lighter. Claire watched, slightly taken aback, as he lit the cigarette between his lips. “I thought you quit.”

Leon laughed hollowly again. “Raccoon City was something gum couldn’t cure.”

“Give it.” Claire got to her feet, the grey hardwood of Leon’s bedroom floor cold against her skin. Newport wasn’t her brand of choice (she hated the menthol and would rather bum a Marlboro off of Chris any day), but she obliged when Leon lit it for her anyway. “So, you’re working for the government, huh?”

“The government didn’t give me much of a choice.” Leon didn’t laugh this time. He turned towards the horizon, smoke twisting upwards toward the moonlit sky. Claire loved to see him like this, though it was much less dating rather than catching up. Both of them together, still living in the past. Her lungs burned with each inhale, but it was better that any other kind of pain, the kind of pain that came with Raccoon or Rockfort, Birkin or Burnside. “What about you?”

“I don’t know.” Claire shook her head. Her hair, which she’d dyed red in a fit of frustration before leaving to find Chris and kept since, tumbled down her shoulders and tickled her chest. The world felt so small when she was with Leon; just the two of them. They’d part ways tomorrow, back to the real world, but not yet. Her heart clenched at the very thought. “There has to be another way to help, right? Without the government or bureaucratic organizations.”

“Politics are impossible to avoid. The B.S.A.A. isn’t for you, huh?” Leon raised his eyebrows at the shake of her head. “I don’t know. Don’t let them do to you what they did to me. Find a way, or make one.”

“Make one..” Claire pursed her lips. The stars were so bright, twinkling in the sky like they were hung there just for her. Shifting her cigarette between her fingers, she leaned in to kiss Leon for the nth time that night. God, she hated the taste of menthol, but not when it was him. When they parted for air, Leon smiled. She missed that sight. 

“What’s up?”

“You’re right.” Claire snuffed her cigarette out on the precariously placed balcony ashtray. “I’m not going to find my own way. I’m going to make it.”


	6. leon & friends back in the bar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Could I get a little Drabble about maybe Leon reconnecting with friends after re4 and being like y’all won’t BELIEVE what just happened’ - requested by @newtcookie

“Regenerating monsters with metal spikes shooting out of their body.” Claire gave him a skeptical look as she popped open another beer. “Right.”

“I believe him,” A drawn-out pause followed as Jill took a long drink of wine. “Raccoon City, man? That was some shit.”

“I’m telling you!” Leon threw a hand up. “It was a shithole, man. And Ada blew the whole place up!”

Chris belly laughed, slamming a hand on Leon’s back. “So I’m guessing you didn’t write about that part on your report.”

Leon downed his whiskey, eyes watering as his throat burned. “Like hell I did!”


	7. you & claire in raccoon city.

• Claire practically begged you to come with her to visit Chris. At first you refused, it being the beginning of the semester, but Claire’s puppy eyes made you relent. She insisted on taking her motorcycle. “It’s romantic,” she’d said. “Besides, it’s way more adventurous than taking a car.”

• You were the worst off after the car crash. When you arrived at the police station after being separated from Leon, Claire made you promise to stay in the lobby while she ran to the east hall. while she was gone, you met Marvin, the kind Lieutenant with a desperate looking wound. He seemed more concerned with your injuries than his own, and the two of you pulled Claire to safety together.

• Claire wasn’t herself after what happened with Elliot. She refused to tell you any more than she’d told Marvin and instead roamed the halls of the police station in silence. after you’d both cleared out the library, Claire buried her head in the crook of your neck. neither of you said a word. You didn’t have to. you just wrapped your arms around her for the one moment of solitude you could get.

• After parting with Marvin, you were forced to fight (who you’d later learn was) William Birkin, searching for his young daughter. William’s mutated hand forced you down by your head and your life flashed before your eyes. You’d already gotten this far; after all, if you died, who would make sure your girlfriend didn’t do something stupid? Claire jammed her combat knife into the bulging eye on his shoulder, crying out, “stay the FUCK off of them!”. After the fight finally ended, Claire squeezed your hand tightly in her trembling fingers.

• Entering the sewers was the lowest point of the night, both for you and for Claire. With your gun in one hand and Claire’s hand in the other, you waded through the sewage to find each of the chess pieces for the door’s impenetrable lock. Your heart sank into the pit of your stomach when you and your girlfriend stumbled onto the g-adult nest. “You’re joking, right?” was her response when you volunteered to go down. Claire had already done so much to protect you and Sherry. She only agreed to let go of your sleeves, tears in her eyes, when you told her to spot for you.

• Claire was the one to knock William off the edge with the storage container. you knew time was short, you both had to run to Sherry; but Claire’s wild smile reminded you of exactly why you’d fallen for her. It was like staring into the morning sun. Blinding you with her beauty. when the words ‘I love you’ tumbled from your lips, she grabbed your collar and kissed you hard enough to make your head spin. “I love you,” she said back. “don’t do something stupid enough to make me say it again.”

• You stayed in the resting room with Sherry while Claire went to find a higher level wristband. Sherry’s head rested in your lap while you stroked her silky hair, soothing her with quiet conversation. After you’d carried the poor girl here, leaving her behind was almost painful, but you couldn’t leave Claire to venture further into umbrella’s lab alone. Not after all the things they’d created and what worse creatures could be hiding down here. You couldn’t lose Claire to them.

• You were nearly out of your mind when Claire gave Annette the g-virus cure, leaping down to face off with William for the third time. You cursed yourself for not being quick enough to join her, even as Claire yelled up at you to leave, to go help Sherry. Slinging Annette’s arm over your shoulder, you helped her limp back to her daughter. The thought of Claire fighting a several stories tall William Birkin never left your mind. Her return was like a gust of cold air on a summer’s day.

• Sherry rode on your back the way down to the train car, your free hand intertwined with Claire’s as she led you towards freedom. One way or another, in ten minutes, the nightmare would be over. Sherry hid in the train car while the the two of you started the train. Claire shot you a smile when it started, and one more when Birkin showed up for a final fight. “Together?” she asked. reloading your gun, You grinned back. “Together.”

• Leon had killed Birkin on the train, Sherry was cured, and Raccoon City was a distant shadow on the horizon. All things considered, it could have been worse. Claire’s blue eyes caught yours, glimmering in the sunrise. even covered in sewage and blood she was somehow stunning.

“I love you.” Claire brushed a strand of hair from your forehead, running her nails down your cheek.

“I love you too.” You knew it was true. and you knew that whatever came next, you would follow her anywhere.


End file.
